Sneaking Suspicion
by Fanfiction108
Summary: Oneshot. Lydia's husband has been acting strange lately. She's going to find out what is up with the Dragonborn. MOC DragonbornxLydia.


**Had some kind of thing where this got taken down. Don't know why considering I didn't do it and I didn't receive a PM saying it would or why, but I'm reposting it.**

**So I've recently had the craving to play Skyrim. Since I don't know where the damn disc is at, I guess I'll have to settle for this quick one-shot.**

**NOTES:**

**I gave Lydia a last name. Hope it fits.**

**My Dohvakiin is a Nord Male.**

**Sorry if people don't agree with my Dragonborn's name. Its not like they have a Nord dictionary lying around in the real world. Even if they did, I don't think it's a big deal.**

**I felt like there could've been more to it than just a simple "You like me, I like you, Let's get married." So I added a real plot. **

**This is just a short one-shot and it is not to be taken seriously. I really just wanted to post this MAINLY because of the lack of LydiaxDragonborn fics. Don't take it seriously folks.**

**Sorry if I got some things wrong. My Skyrim playing time is a little rusty. Hope at least most of it is right.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own the Elder Scrolls series. Boo freaking Hoo. I really want to though.**

* * *

**Sneaking Suspicion**

**3****rd**** person POV**

Lydia Battle-Born, Housecarl and wife of the Dragonborn, Defender of Whiterun, and Dragonslayer, was pissed.

Pissed, confused, suspicious, worried, concerned, the list goes on.

Why is she feeling like this? Why is a ferocious, brutal, and efficient warrior so distraught? Why did sadness and worry fill her heart?

The answer was simple.

The answer was the Dragonborn.

It had been a year, give or take a week or so, that Drake had proposed to her in Whiterun. In front of the Jarl no less! They had just finished up with a mission that was given to them by Jarl Balgruuf that said they needed to clear out a pack of Bandits that had been terrorizing the horses and raiding the outside at night. It was just a couple of weeks at that time that they needed to prepare for Alduin and his return, but being the noble that he was, Drake had accepted it no problem.

It hadn't taken long to locate their stronghold. It did take a while though to get rid of all of them. What they lacked in strength, they definitely made up for in numbers. Numbers could only get you so far. They had gotten the job done with only minor injuries thanks to Drake knowing some healing spells. She really did need to learn some of those.

With that, they headed off to inform the Jarl of their success. Heading back into Whiterun and into Dragonsreach, they informed him of their victory over the bandits. The Jarl, pleased with the task, had smiled and thanked them with gold and other items of value. Lydia, thinking it was over, ended up walking to the exit before Drake had stopped her.

Confused, Lydia asked what was wrong and if there was something else they had to do. Drake had shook his head and said, "No, but there is something else _I_ have to do." He then approached Lydia and looked at the Jarl, who shared a knowing wink, and turned back to Lydia. "Lydia," he began, "You've been with me on my journey for as long as I can remember. You've stuck by my side through thick and thin, Housecarl or not, you did." He grabbed both of Lydia's hand in his and stared lovingly in her eyes. "Since we've met, you have grown from a stone-like, emotionless woman to a beautiful, more outgoing one. I've seen it. You are so important to me in ways and words I cannot describe. Lydia Battle-Born, I love you and I don't know what our future holds, but I know for a fact that I want you in it." By now, Lydia had a pretty good idea of what was about to happen, but didn't dare say a word.

_'No. He's not really…is he?'_ Her questions were answered when he reached into his pocket and pulled out something familiar. He then enclosed it around Lydia's hand and she gasped, mouth wide open, as she opened her hand and revealed the item.

An amulet

An Amulet of Mara.

It was true to the rumors that the Dragonborn and his Housecarl were courting each other. There were no rules against a Thane and a Housecarl having a relationship. In fact, it was neither encouraged nor discouraged. They had decided to keep their relationship a secret for various reasons so it came to a surprise on Lydia's part that he would do this action. The Jarl was one of the few who knew about their relationship, but that didn't mean others weren't in the room!

Her head snapped back up to Drake as he said, "Lydia, I know that our life is filled with danger with Alduin, with Daedric Lords, with bandits, with the evil of this world. I don't care though. I want you in my life, at my side, no matter what." He took both of her hands yet again and whispered, "Lydia, I love you and as Talos as my witness, will you marry me?"

That had done it. The tears started streaming down her face and drop onto the floor, she beamed a wide smile, and glomped Drake to the ground while saying, "Yes! Yes you big idiot!"

All around in Dragonsreach, cheers and clapping could be heard. People congratulating the two, but they didn't care. Lydia and Drake had been caught up in their own little world as the new soon-to-be husband and wife shared a kiss, drowning out the entire outside world.

Lydia can remember that sometime after that, they had gone to the Temple of Mara to get the marriage official. It seemed like the Dragonborn had set up the whole thing from the start as he already had a priest and appointment. She didn't care though as she was just happy to be with her love. The ceremony had begun and ended in a joyous occasion with the wife and husband saying their vows of "I do. Now and forever."

The week that followed was a weary one. When Drake had captured the dragon, Odahviing, it stated that only the Dohvahkiincould ride it and would take only him to the portal that led to Sovngarde where Alduin could be slain. Lydia immediately lashed out, or tried to if it wasn't for the Draginborn. He held back Lydia as they walked over to a more private area to discuss the situation.

She had already blasted off with words, saying how it was wrong that he should go alone, that she should be able to go with him, how stupid that dragon was. Eventually, Drake had calmed her down enough to voice his own thoughts. He went on about how he was the only one that could do this. It was told that he was the one that would defeat the Devourer of Worlds. He needed to focus on that task and having her there would worry and distract him. He couldn't watch over her. While Lydia was a fierce warrior, the Dragonborn was still just a man who cared about the safety of his own wife and they both were mortal. They both could still die. Lydia could die. Drake couldn't handle watching that and doing nothing. He explained and begged, pleaded that she needed to stay and that the dragon was right.

Lydia had thought about it for a moment while staring at anything, but those worry, pleading blue eyes. It didn't feel right with her. They had always stuck together, even before their relationship. They always watched each other's backs. Lydia didn't know what to do, but when she stared in her lover's eyes, unable to peer away from them any longer, she saw what she rarely saw in her loves face. Fear. Fear that she would get hurt or worse. Fear that she wouldn't make it. Fear that he had a chance of finding her dead by Alduin and never being with her again. She would have taken that as an insult of her strength if that were the old her. The new here had understood, even if she didn't like it. He didn't need a distraction right now. He needed to concentrate. He couldn't afford to look over his shoulder every time to see if his wife was okay. He needed to know that she was safe 100% and that was remaining here. She had faith in him. She would almost never admit it, but he was better than her when it came to battles. She believed in him and the fact that if anyone could do it, it was her husband, the Dragonborn.

What followed was a small nod and "Okay" as they embraced for what they thought _could_ be their last. Afterwards, they shared a kiss goodbye and words of love before Drake took off on the massive beast, disappearing from view.

She had stayed there. She had stayed both in Whiterun and that same spot that she was in when he left, the latter for about an hour or so before heading odd to their home in the town. When she had gotten home, she broke down. She slid down to the floor and begged to Talos, begged all of Tamriel, hell she even thought for a second about pleading to the Daedra's for her husband's safe return. She spent hours crying tears that she had never cried before.

That night, Lydia Battle-Born slept in the bed all alone.

The next morning, she awoke to cheers coming from outside. Hoping and praying for the best, she put on her armor and dashed outside. She saw trance to Whiterun overcrowded with people forming a massive circle. She saw a black tuffle of hair and a voice that she recognized almost right away. She sprinted to the entrance and shoved the crowd of people away, more frocefully than she should've, but she didn't care. Then she saw him. Her husband. Plain as day smiling at her when he saw her through the horde of people. He didn't get a chance to greet her as she tackled him to the ground in a death-hug, not caring for the people around them. Drake held her as she hiccupped and berated him for making her worry while saying how grateful she was that he was back. They both held each other in a lover's embrace.

That day was one to remember as the day Alduin was slain, but for Drake and Lydia, it was the day that marked the beginning of a real life together.

That was almost a year ago. Their life had settled into a small, calm one in their home in Whiterun, save for the missions they both went on to keep up with their payments for food, water, and other essentials. They needed the money and it's not like they knew anything else to do so flawlessly. It also helped that the pay was extremely good. Of course, Lydia always accompanied Drake since had had come back from the Alduin incident.

Life couldn't be better for them besides the fact that-

"I can't believe he's been distancing himself from me."She was lying on their bed inside of their home with her arms crossed, laying under her head. Drake was off getting last minute food to cook for the night since it was getting late. It was only a couple of weeks ago that Lydia had _finally_ noticed that in the last two months, Drake had been avoiding her. Well, more like not being there. He would always leave to go somewhere late at night and would almost always be off somewhere. She could never truly spend any time with him these last two months and when she asked where he had gone, he always brushed it off or found a way to avoid the question. She didn't feel like asking others for help or advice. That was one of the traits that had stuck with her even through her 'change'.

"What if he's cheating on me?" Her heart grew heavy at that. The signs did show. Disappearing somewhere, coming home late, and nervousness he had around her. It was true that after Drake was dubbed savior of all of Skyrim, his popularity had increased, especially with other women. They would always fawn over him or give him hidden advances. Lydia knew she was gorgeous. Men had always complimented on her beauty. Drake was the only one who meant anything and affected her, but what if he grew tired of her? Yes they had been on countless adventures, but that was all in the past. What if he was seeing someone else?

Lydia closed her eyes. "Come on girl. You know he would never do that. Those women could never hold a candle to me." Still though, it didn't sate the suspicion in her heart nor the worry. She just couldn't get over that slight pain whenever she thought about her man sleeping with another woman. _'Oh well,_ she said, _'I'll ask him when he gets here'_. With that she rolled over in the bed and took a nice needed nap.

* * *

Drake opened the door to his house and quietly let himself in. He set the supplies he got from the market down on a nearby table.

"Lydia!" He called. A moment later, he was greeted by the sight of his beloved jogging down the stairs and giving him a big hug.

"Hello, love. Good to see you back home." They shared a quick peck before starting dinner.

It was nice enough. They both had a home cooked meal. A little soup mixed in with some mushrooms to give it some flavor, some cooked meat from cows and pigs, and a little bit of milk to wash it all down. They had spoken about recent things around town and Skyrim.

Afterwards, when the dishes were put away and their clothes were stripped off, they climbed into bed and cuddled, waiting to fall asleep. Lydia, however, had decided that the time was right to ask. She wanted to do this now and get it over with.

"Hey, love." She said.

Drake turned his head to her in acknowledgement. "Yes, Lydia."

She bit her lip, wondering if she should continue any further. _'I already talked. No point in going back now.'_ She thought. "I was just wondering…out of curiosity. What do you do when you're away? I've noticed recently that you're always off somewhere else and barely at home for long. What do you do?"

Drake's heart had escalated. His whole body got suddenly hotter as his fear of getting caught had risen. _'Damn,_ he thought, _'she caught on.' _She couldn't know what he was doing. He wouldn't let her. Months of planning would go down the drain if she did. He couldn't let her find out. He wasn't ready however with the question and took a pause, a couple seconds to answer.

"It's…nothing, dear." _'Damn it. That was the best you could do.'_ Of course it was the lamest excuse for anything. A blind seer could see right through the lie.

Lydia, offended that he thought he could trick her, got up from their snuggling and stared at him, boring holes into his eyes. The answer and the way he answered it made her fell even worse. "Is that your final answer? Do you want try another lie?"

Drake, oblivious to how she _truly _felt, answered with a grin, "No. I'm good."

They both stared at each other for a complete whole minute. She studied his face all the while before Lydia plopped down next to him, although this time her back was to him. She grabbed her pillow, blew out the candles, and said rather harshly, "Well, goodnight."

Drake, who had now found himself in an awkward atmosphere from the rude end, found himself not holding his wife that night and went to bed feeling s little guilty.

* * *

Lydia woke up the next morning feeling refreshed, but still worried about last night. Things didn't end well with her brushing Drake off all of the sudden. Her concerns grew as she found herself alone in bed. She didn't even know when he had snuck out in the middle of the night. Her fears returned as she thought of some skank sharing another bed with _her_ man. Her fear was immediately replaced with anger as she thought of Drake having an affair. He had done it again. He had left her to go off to some place, probably cheating on her, leaving her all alone to worry about him. She shook a bit with rage as she put on her best armor.

_'No way. I will find that bastard and he will explain himself to me!'_ Once she was done with dawning her iron armor on, she headed downstairs and was about to head out of the house when she spotted a note stuck to the door. Curious, yet still angry, she ripped it off and began to read.

_Dear Lydia, my beloved wife,_

_It has come to my attention that you know by now of my recent absence for the past weeks. I can assure you that all will be explained in a few moments. Just head up onto Dragonsreach and be prepared._

_Love, Drake_

She threw the paper away and stormed outside.

All rational thoughts were cast aside as she speed walked to the path that headed to Dragonsreach. Logic had exited her thoughts and she started assuming the worst in her worried state. What if he planned on ending it with her? What if he was leaving her for someone else? The thought never occurred to her that if that happened, the Jarl would be there. Another thought that never occurred to her was the fact that the town was mostly empty. She brushed it off, thinking people had not gotten up yet.

She had reached the steps in what seemed like no time flat. In her fury, she pushed open both doors in immense strength and was shocked by a deafening sight.

**"SURPRISE!"**

As soon as the doors swung open, she was greeted by the sight of her friends all huddled around her in a circle, just like they did to Drake a year ago. She saw all her family, the Battle-Borns present and the Gray-Manes. She saw all of The Companions, Aela, Vilkis, Farkas, Skjor and all the other Companions were there. She saw all the merchants in town there and the Jarl himself was there. Of course this was his home though.

She saw Drake pull through the mass of everyone and give her a gentle hug. He then whispered two words that made this all make sense. "Happy Birthday."

Now to anyone else, it was common sense to remember ones birth. It was something you kept with all your life till the day you die. Any normal person would know that. Lydia was not normal though. She never once celebrated her birthday. All of her life was surrounded by battle. Hell, it was even in her name. From the moment she could do it when she was growing up, she wanted to train and be a warrior known throughout the lands. Back then, she didn't have time, nor did she want it to know things like who were the best bachelors in Skyrim, what kind of clothing to wear, or what to spend on. She didn't care for that. Her life meant becoming the best swordswoman, and later Housecarl, in all of Tamriel. It was only the act that her husband had secretly asked her parents her birth date that they could even attend this party. Drake had spent a whole two months preparing for this. Getting everybody in town to attend was hard, especially when problems like Skeever infestations and rogue mages pop up and people are too busy to deal with it.

Drake pulled away from Lydia and looked into her tear filled eyes and shining smile. She then leaned forward and crashed her lips with his. It wasn't lust and it wasn't craving. It was pure love. They were both so gentle with each other and ignored the cheers and 'Whoos' around the castle entrance. Lydia pulled away with a bright smile on her face and said, "So…where's the mead?"

Laughter rang out all around as the party-goers started the party.

* * *

Drake and Lydia were currently engaged in a make-out session, their clothes remained on the ground all over their room leaving them fully naked.

It had been hours that the party had started and it was already night time. It was a huge one, given that it was in Dragonsreach. It had lasted all day and no one could say they left unsatisfied. It had ended unofficially when Drake had made a toast to his wife, making a speech about how great she was. Even Lydia could not hold down the blush and had to stare sheepishly at the ground. After that, they had snuck out of the party and went home, both feeling a little exhausted. Neither knew if the party was still going without them, but neither cared.

Drake pulled back from the kiss and stared lovingly at Lydia. "I love you."

Drake could never get used to the smile she always shown whenever he said that. "I love you too. You had me worried there for a second, love."

Drake stared at her, confused. "What do you mean?" The whole thing had gone off without a hitch. Had he done something?

Lydia refused the urge to roll her eyes at his naïve feeling about the situation. She hadn't told him yet so she would let it slide. "I mean to say that I thought you were cheating on me." She put her finger on the Dragonborns lips, hushing him from interrupting her. "I know, I know. You would never do that, but Drake, you had to admit the signs were a little obvious."

Drake had thought about it for a minute, staring off to the side. Had he done something to make her think like that? After a couple of seconds, it him like one of his own Fus-Roh-Dah's. He hadn't really been there for his wife that much, if at all these past few weeks. He was a little miscarried with the party and everything, but that was just because he wanted it to be the best for her. He really loved Lydia and wanted to show that by making a surprise party for her. He had been so carried away that he had neglected his own wife in the process. That thought made him immediately fill with guilt.

"Oh Lydia," he began, "I would never do that to you." He leaned down to kiss her, silencing any assurance she was going to make. He pulled back and stroked her check gently. "Let me finish. I want to say this. You are my everything, Lydia. I would never even dream about betraying you like that. Not only do I consider that just plain idiotic, but I love you too much to do that. I love the way you smile, I love the way you giggle like a girl, I love the way your fierce as a warrior in battle at one moment and then as gentle as a princess the next. I love how you're so freaking stubborn and how you always make that cute little stance you make when you're frustrated with me. I love and am honored how I'm one of the few that you can really open up to, that you can trust fully, and can truly love. I love the way you just seem to light up my world every time I look at you." He leaned down and kissed her cheeks, brushing his lips gently on the salty tears that were streaming down. "I love all of you, Lydia Battle-Born, faults and all."

She immediately buried her head into the crook of his neck, crying tears of joy. "I love you too, you big idiot." She whispered. Drake smiled at that. Suddenly an idea popped into his head. He turned his head slightly and started nibbling on his wife's neck. Lydia gasped and moaned first in shock and then in pleasure as the Dragonborn started sucking and gently nipping at her sweet silky neck. She put both of her hands on the back of his head and neck, ushering him to continue while her breathing got heavy.

"My-my love." She whispered while Drake licked at her neck. He then started sliding his tongue donw Lydia's body and started suckling on her breasts. Lydia moaned even louder than last time as Drake suckled like a baby, biting it softly every now and then. He released, earning a moan of disappointment from his love, and looked at her in a way that sent shivers down her spine while resting his chin on her stomach.

"I know I've caused you to worry, love, and I feel guilty about that." He started kissing all around her stomach and abdomen, tasting the skin on her perfect abs. The sensations made her whimper and reel her head back while closing her eyes. It turned him on even further when he saw how well-toned his wife was, but resisted his urges. He kissed all the way down to her pelvis and hovered just above her private area. "I want to make up for making you feel like that. Don't worry. Just let me do all the work, love." He winked at her and the dove down and started to eat her out.

Lydia immediately gave out, closed her eyes, and just relished in the pleasure her husband was giving her. She moaned as loud as she could and brought a hand to her love's head, urging him to keep going. "Dr-Drake. Do-don't stop. Please…Oh." She wrapped her muscled thighs and brought her legs on the back of Drake's body, pushing him further into her vaginal lips. Drake spent all his time making sure Lydia got what she deserved. He was proud as a man that he could please his wife. He grabbed her thighs and pulled her further towards him, keeping his hands on her legs and slipping his tongue into his wife. She covered her mouth so she didn't have to scream out in pleasure. Her dam burst when Drake slid a finger into her and gently bit onto her clit.

"DRAKE!" Her back arched as she climaxed into her orgasm. Drake drank every drop of her juices. It took a couple of seconds, but she eventually came down from her high.

She breathed heavily as she heard and saw Drake get back on his knees on the bed to position himself at her entrance. She gazed into her husband's eyes and spoke, "Please, Drake. I need you. Now." That was all the encouragement he needed as he eased his way into her. Lydia lolled her head back as she moaned once again in delight. Drake buried his 9 inch appendage as deep as he could, bringing his hips to hers. As soon as he got himself situated, he pulled back out leaving only the tip and then rammed forwards. Lydia couldn't help the gasp and moan that escaped her throat. He started off as gentle as possible. The only thing that could be heard was the bed creaking and soft, long driven out sounds of pleasure. After a couple of minutes, Drake had decided to quicken the pace and thrust faster into Lydia, pistoning in and out of her as much as he could. She screamed out as Drake had chosen to ravish her lustfully, all the while her perfect perky breasts bouncing up and down. Drake took one look at those jiggling jugs and swooped down to claim one in his mouth. Lydia screamed even louder as she wrapped her legs around him and brought him close as she did just a few moments ago.

Both soon felt the sexual action coming to an end as both were experiencing a coming was getting closer and closer with each thrust. "My love," Lydia spoke between moans, "I-I'm going t-to…" she couldn't finish that sentence as she felt Drake quicken the pace.

"Me too, Lydia. Let's cum together." He then placed his head in the crook of Lydia's neck, sucking on the sweet spot that she had. Only a couple of quick, hard thrusts after he said that and both felt themselves climaxing on each other. He sheathed himself inside her like he would a sword and came while Lydia's dam burst as well. Lydia screamed as loud as she could as she came on her lover's dick and Drake groaned as he shot seed after seed into her. Lydia felt the warm sticky fluids inside of her and relished in the feelings it was giving her.

They spent a couple minutes like that with Drake still buried inside of her as they both were basking in the embrace. They both were out of breath from the act and were panting like no tomorrow. After a while of regaining their bearings, Drake pulled out of her and looked down into Lydia's eye, just a few inches away. "I love you, Lydia. Never forget that."

Lydia just smiled and leaned up to kiss her husband. She pulled away and whispered back, "I love you too."

With that, the two lovers fell asleep on the bed in their house completely worn out. They both were completely in love with each other. One couldn't exist without the other. They wouldn't even want to try. Doing that would be like asking them to die. They loved each other unconditionally and will continue to do so, always and forever.

.

.

.

It's a good thing there was barely anyone in the district with the party still going or else they would have to explain all the loud noises.

* * *

**Please Review. I'm always looking for reviews J**


End file.
